Chapter 379
Collaboration ( , Korabo) is the 379th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Cashew, interrogated by Zodiacs member Mizaistom, recounts how the murder happened. According to her account, she was talking with another woman when they heard someone knocking on the door. The woman stood up to answer, but she was murdered. The suspect ordered Cashew to step out of the toilet and not make a noise, which, out of fear, Cashew obeyed. She recalls how the suspect started saying things when there is a sudden commotion outside the passenger room. Due to the noise, the suspect locked himself inside the toilet, and when the army opened it, the man was gone. Mizaistom insists that the toilet is too small for a rat, let alone a human, but Cashew stands with her statement. He starts analyzing the situation, wondering why the culprit decided to let Cashew live when he mercilessly killed 20 people already. He asks again about Cashew's relationship with the victim, and she answers that they happened to meet in the cafeteria and became friends. She starts crying in front of Mizaistom and laments how she never got to know the victim. Mizaistom encourages her to rest for now. Cashew leaves. She remembers her conversation with Luini and their plan to sabotage the investigation by mixing lies with the truth. Luini commends her and also reminds her to keep mentioning his scar. He says he wants to see how long the investigation team from the army and Hunter Association would take to identify the suspect. Cashew warns him about being executed if he is found out, but Luini is confident that he would not be caught; if he is, he would simply use his ability to escape. Cashew ponders to herself whether rushing the plan is worth it; she decides to take it slow and focus on increasing her level and developing her ability. Luini uses his spatial teleportation ability to open to another destination and kills more people. He intends to "collaborate" with the Spiders. At the warehouse entrance, Phinks, Nobunaga, and Feitan find the Cha-R Family bodyguards vanished, while one of the guards seemingly escaped. They see a trail of dried blood leading to somewhere, and Phinks expresses his misgivings about the entire ordeal of the suspect trying to get the Spiders framed for murder. Nobunaga believes that another family is trying to orchestrate a confrontation between the Cha-R Family and the Spiders. As they follow the trail, they wonder if it is Hisoka's doing. Feitan refutes the idea, stating that the damage was done sloppily by a blade, not a card. They later find themselves in a dead-end with a door. Nobunaga tries the door, but it is locked. On the other side of the hallway, Ken'i Wang and his group appear. He introduces himself as an Underboss and claims that despite his superiors asking him to wait, he could not. He gets straight to the point and asks if the Spiders attacked their warehouse keepers. In the cafeteria, Franklin eats alone until he is approached by Cha-R Family's Consigliere Ittoku. Franklin demands what else they want from him, and Ittoku asks if Franklin is also hunting for Hisoka. Franklin answers that he does not take pointless actions and would opt to wait for Hisoka to show himself since it is the magician's plan to kill all Spiders. Ittoku informs him of the situation in the warehouse and about three members going there to retrieve their weapons, but Franklin knows none of the Spiders killed and abducted their warehouse keepers. As he is leaving, Ittoku asks if Hisoka is the only reason why the Phantom Troupe boarded the ship. Franklin simply states that they are also thieves, but he assures that Hisoka is their top priority. The Troupe will not start unnecessary fights unless someone else does it. In the warehouse, Wang hears from someone, probably Ittoku, of the situation. Wang apologizes to the three Spiders. He tells them the story of how the culprit dragged bodies into the family hideout, and that his face was covered in blood, making it hard to see his face. He says the culprit kept putting the blame on the Spiders, to which Phinks hastily denies. Phinks suggests that entering the family hideout was the culprit's intentions in the first place; he explains to Wang the requirements for spatial teleportation Nen abilities. Wang thinks how dangerous the Phantom Troupe really is and decides to crush them. Aloud, he proposes a collaboration with the Spiders. Chapter Notes * Cashew, the only witness of Tier 3's murders, is, in fact, an accomplice to the perpetrator, as well as another member of the Heil-Ly family. ** She mixes truths with lies in her testimony to Mizaistom. *** On Luini's request, Cashew reveals his physical features and points at hints regarding his newly acquired transportation ability as Luini hopes to gauge the Association's investigative ability. * Luini's transportation ability activates when he is inside a sealed room that has only one door. ** He can travel to marked locations through the walls of the sealed room and return to it as long as its one door remains closed. *** However, the ability resets once somebody opens that door, and the original room ceases to be sealed. * Luini kills three more guards from the Cha-R warehouse reaching with that Level 24. ** He used one of the guards' bodies to infiltrate and mark the Cha-R hideout in order to activate his transportation ability. * Instead of searching for Hisoka, Franklin simply plans to wait for him in Tier 5. * Ken'i Wang proposes an alliance with Nobunaga, Phinks, and Feitan. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation zh:第379話 Category:Volume 36 Category:Succession Contest arc